joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Error Sans
Summary Error!Sans is an AU destroyer created by Tumblr user, Lover of Piggies. In this AU, he is bent on destroying all AUs and things he considers 'glitches' or 'mistakes' in the multiverse (The area where ALL the AUs Exist and are kept). He uses blue strings to tie up and shatter souls, and if the strings go inside a victim, he will be able to transfer his soul into the victim, making his body turn to nothing but turning the victim into him, controlling them to do whatever he likes and leaving the victim helpless. He can jump from one universe to another, as well as having several other glitchy powers/quirks. This AU connects to many others, so it's best to get to know some other AUs before you jump into this one. Error Sans basically is an AU hunter, seeking and destroying AUs left and right, except for the ones he likes such as Outertale. How he does it, is he keeps Frisk and Flowey under guard so they are unable to reset (he basically imprisons them), then proceeds to go on a killing spree. Error Sans was created as a result of a player messing with the game files too much, resulting in him glitching out. He found himself trapped in the white void between game files (which CORE Frisk cannot see). He went insane in there until he found out how to manipulate the game's code to open portals to various AUs.﻿ Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C '''Physically, Usually '''Low 2-C '''To '''2-A, Low 1-C '''In The Anti-Void '''Name: '''Error! Sans '''Origin: '''Errortale (Undertale AU) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''AU Destroyer '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Code Manipulation, Game World Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation,T elekinesis,Karmic Retribution (Should be the same to his counterpart), Bone Manipulation, Teleportation (Can Teleport Between Different AUS And Timelines), Glitch Manipulation, String Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Timeline Awareness, Timeline Erasure (Via His Glitches), Able To Lock His Foe In Place So Neither Of Them Will Be Able To Do Anything, Can Attack A Foes SOUL Therefore Damaging It On All Physical Means '''Attack Potency: Building level physically', '''At' Least 'Multi-Universal '(Was stated that he was going to destroy the entire AU verse.), possibly 'Universe Level+ '(Is Able To Destroy Entire AU Timelines Without Much A Problem) 'Low Complex Multiverse Level '''In The Anti-Void (Is Able To Harm A 6-Dimensional Construct The Anti-Void Allows Him To Be A 6-Dimensional Entity) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Can travel to different AUs in a short time period) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, '''At Least '''Multi-Universal, '''Maybe Multiversal.' '''Durability: '''At least' Multi-Universal'(Can tank attacks from Ink!Sans)' possibly '''Multiversal Stamina: '''Very High. '''Range: '''Extended Melee Range '''Standard Equipment: '''Gaster Blasters,Bones,Strings '''Intelligence: '''Genius (Is knowledgeable of the entire AU verse) '''Weaknesses: '''Whenever Touched He Has Errors In His Eyes Others '''Notable Victories: Sans (Underfell) Herobrine Notable Losses: SANESS Memelord Sans Inconclusive Matches: Video Category:Undertale AU Category:Errors Category:Evil Characters Category:Universe Destroyer Category:Timeline Warping Category:Beyond Evil Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mass Murderers Category:Abysmally Evil Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Hax Category:Hax Beyond Hax